Singing in the Rain
by gabby1017
Summary: Bella and Edward were small time singers, until they hit the big time. After thirteen months on the road and revamped into Izzy Mar and Tony Maz, they both had hit the bottom. What they shared from their childhood was lost. What they wanted they kept from one another. Edward drank, while Bella pulled away. Can Alice and Jasper save the day?


_Hi Everyone... This was my entry for the Fic this gif contest. Nope, didn't win anything, but had a great experience._

_Plus, since I have the time, I gave it a tweak._

_My Beta, Lindacullenboyz, did her editing magic._

Summary: Bella and Edward were small time singers, until they hit the big time. After thirteen months on the road and revamped into Izzy Mar and Tony Maz, they both had hit the bottom. What they shared from their childhood was lost. What they wanted they kept from one another. Edward drank, while Bella pulled away.

_Can Alice and Jasper save the day?_

Singing in the Rain!

BPOV

I stare at the ceiling, wishing he would just get off of me. And I plead, "C'mon, Tony, you've been at this for fifteen minutes. Nothing's happening."

Groggy from the booze he says, "Ah, Izzy, I'm right there, Baby. I can feel it. Let me finish."

I sadly laugh and almost cry. "Finish? You haven't gotten started..." I emphasize, "Tony." I chuckle a sad laugh. "You can't even get it up. You're soft as Jello." I push him off of me. "You're drunk." I sigh. "You can't even tell if you're cumming!"

For a second, I think I see hurt in his eyes, but his quick back hand connects with my cheek. The loud slap echoes off of the walls, my head snaps back, I fall off the bed and up against the nightstand. I grab my cheek and stare at him in disbelief. This is a nightmare that can't be happening.

He stands in utter shock and stares at his hand, red from his strike. He begs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." His eyes tear.

Losing balance, he stumbles onto the floor and crawls over to me. "Izzy, are you all right?"

I say nothing and back away from him.

"Please, Baby, talk to me." He reaches for me.

My eyes look down.

"Look, at me Izzy Mar!" he shouts.

He becomes angry and shouts, "Fucking bitch, I'm talking to you!"

I hold my breath in shear fear.

He grabs my shoulders, squeezes hard and I cry out, "Let me go!" But that sets him off and he pushes me back onto the rug. He crawls over me, trying to separate my legs. "I can finish!"

I cry with balled fists, hitting his back, screaming, "No! Please, no!"

"You think I can't do this. I'm not good enough. Right, Izzy? Can't handle the pressure?"

I start to cry, "No. Why are you doing this?" And I sink my teeth into his shoulder, crying "no". Tears run down my face, as I heave each breath. He rolls off of me, clutching his shoulder. Blood drips in rivulets through his fingers down his hand.

He leans up against the bed, looks up at me and our eyes meet. I see the remorse and his fear. "Fuck, what have I done? Bella, I..."

And I interrupt him, "No, you don't get to call me that!"

He cringes. "What?"

I whisper, "You don't get to call me that. I'm not Bella anymore!"

"Of course you are Bella. Like I'm Edward."

I viciously squint my eyes at him, shaking my head back and forth. "You aren't Edward."

I scream, "You aren't Edward!"

I gingerly stand and straighten out the large T-shirt to cover me. "My Edward would have never hit me. He would never have tried to force himself on me."

Walking towards the bathroom and I say, "I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?" he barely whispers.

"Exactly what it says." I turn around. "I'm getting out of here."

"You can't leave me!" he screams.

Before I close the bathroom door, I shakily stutter, "Wwwatch me." I click the lock.

His fists batter the door, as he screams for me to open it. I slide down the wall and sit holding myself, clutching ever ounce of sorrow and lost longing. I cry. He begs. I cry, until I can't catch by breath. He cries out his apologies. I cry, until I cannot breathe. He moans like a wounded animal. And I cry until, I have no more tears to fall. He is silent.

EPOV

I crawl over on my hands and knees to where my pants lay in a heap. Sitting up, I put one leg at a time and hoist them up, pull the zipper and button them. I manage to find a T-shirt off the side of the bed and put it on. I sit on the edge. Fuck, I am on the edge. My head swims.

The door to the bathroom opens slowly. She peaks her head out, sees me and walks towards the closet. She is dressed, now. I watch her drag a suitcase out and, little by little, she packs it full.

"You don't have to do this. I'm sorry," I say with great remorse.

I see she swallows hard, closes her eyes and turns to me. "I meant what I said. I can't do this any more."

"Baby, I've never hit you," I plead.

"And am I supposed to be happy about that. TONY? What next? You drag my broken body into a dumpster, Tony?"

"I would never do that!" I beg. "I'm Edward. Call me Edward," I moan.

"No, you don't get that right. You're not..." She cries, "not Edward."

I don't realize the tears flowing down my cheeks, until I wipe my hands over my face. "You can't leave me, Bella."

She cringes and she starts towards the door, pulling her carry-on. "I have to."

"I love you, Bella."

Sadly, she shakes her head and looks at the floor. "That wasn't love!"

She tries to compose herself. "I don't know who I am, but I'm not Bella. And I really need to go find her."

As I grab her arm, she looks up at me, so worn and so very small. She barely whispers, "Please?"

I slowly release her arm, she walks out the door and I sit back on the edge of the bed.

Every failure, every mistake pours out of me. I can't do this without her. I can't do anything without her. She's my strength. She's my life. And I cry like a fucking baby, falling onto the floor holding myself into a ball.

BPOV

As the elevator door opens to the lobby, I find a well-hidden corner chair and sit to collect my thoughts. My heart pounds so hard in my chest, I feel it will burst right open. My ears ring with inner screams by the scene that just transpired. And I don't know what to do to make this right. I always make things right. I can't do this without him. I don't know what it's like to be without him. He gives me my strength. He makes my life. And I begin to cry, wrapping my arms around myself.

My brain twists and turns every thought of our career. Our meager beginnings, playing small clubs and parties to concert halls and auditoriums seating hundreds of thousands. I giggle to myself in a sick manner and whisper "We've played throughout the world, from Forks to New York to Europe. And I want to go back."

I shake my head, wipe the tears from under my eyes and make my way to the front entrance. I ask the concierge for the limo to take me to the airport and he arranges for my drive.

As the chauffeur opens the door for me, I look back at the hotel, "Goodbye, Edward" and get into the back seat. We drive away.

The one good thing about all the fame is the fortune. Oh, I laugh at myself. That's what got us to where we are today. But... with that money, I can fly home in our private jet.

In my three hour flight to Seattle, I color my hair from the hibiscus red color to a warm brown. Bella's brown. Scrub my face with basic soap, watch all the black make up suck down the drain and wear nothing. I remove my belly button ring, tongue post and all of my ear piercings. I eat fresh fruit, cheese and bread. I drink seltzer with no alcohol and a twist of lemon. Such a catharsis that is momentous to my rebirth.

I'm on a mission. I can't say I don't miss him, because he is in my blood, since we were five years old. But I have to separate from him or we will both die. Someone has to save us. He has to realize what he is doing is wrong.

The drive to Forks is another four hours. I should be there around seven, maybe eight. Another perk, when you are known, is people are nice to you. They accommodate you, even when you are not old enough to rent a car, they overlook the basic rules and regulations. I get the car in top speed and head for Forks.

I flip on the radio to hear one of our songs. And I think about that recording session. All the times we did the vocals over, because Edward couldn't hear that certain something in my voice. Or Jazz didn't get the bass right. Or Edward's harmony was off.

I stop in Port Angeles to get a strong coffee. There's a Starbucks just off the highway. I stuff my ponytail through the back of my Mariner's cap and push it low over my face. Dark sunglasses cover my eyes. Well, with all the crying, I have a deep, nasal voice, nothing like smooth Izzy.

I walk through the front doors, finding hardly anyone there, and buy a large Caramel Macchiato with loaded espresso foam, knowing that first sip will throw me a punch. It ignites a pang of hunger and I sit at a table in the corner, munching on a blueberry muffin.

I get this sudden urge to be near water and take a short drive to the Coho Ferry. Water is peaceful to me. Sitting on a bench, I watch people scramble around to meet their ship. As they pull out of the dock, I head back to the car.

Three and a half hours later, I get to Dad's street. His cruiser is in the driveway. I think it's the first time, in a long time, I smile and mean it.

Leaving my suitcase in the car, I rush to the door, out of breath and full of excitement. But then, I stop. Do I knock or walk in? I hesitate. What would Bella do?

Well, I don't have to wait. The door opens and Dad takes a step back. "Bella?"

I smile, "Hi Dad."

He's full of smiles, grabs me hard and hugs me to him. "Oh Bella. It's so good to see you." He laughs. "I was about to get some dinner and I find you on the doorstep." And he looks at me. "Are you all right?"

I begin to cry. "Oh, Dad. I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Why the all tears, Bells?" He's in police mode.

Wiping my eyes, I snort, "Can't I visit my dad?"

A little leery, he accepts my reason (for now). "Sure, Sure. Hey, are you hungry? Want to go to the diner with me?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I am kind of hungry." And my stomach growls on cue.

EPOV

After she left, I go down to the hotel bar and have a few drinks. It didn't take an hour for Jasper to find me. He comes around the corner, scopes out the bar and walks my way. That boy has a GPS in his head to find me.

"Been looking all over for you, man?" He sits down next to me and hails the bartender for a beer. "So, what's going on? Where's Bella?"

I'm slow with my words, "She left." I guzzle down my drink.

"Where'd she go?" The bartender hands him a beer and he takes a sip.

"To find Bella?"

"Don't be a smart ass, man." He frowns.

"She said she was done." I raise my glass and juggle it to the bartender for another.

"Hold on. She left you?" he says with great surprise.

"We had a fight." I take a gulp from my new drink. I nod to the bartender.

"Well, about fucking time!" He shakes his head.

I look at him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Jasper? She left the band. I...we can't be without her," I hiss.

"Your an asshole, man. I don't blame her. What did you do this time?" he spits!

I catch myself and stop, look around and hang my head. I whisper, "I hit her, Jazz. I fucking hit her."

Without warning, Jasper balls up his fist, leans into me and hits me across the jaw. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Haven't you done enough to her?"

His punch shakes me up. "What have I done? All I have ever done was love her!"

"You got a funny way of showing your love, man. You're in some altered state. You take off on her all the time and she's alone. You're late for practice and show up drunk. You fuck up ever set."

"I needed my space, Jazz. I can't keep up." I admit.

He grabs my shirt and gets in my face. "Who are you fucking?"

"No one." I yell. "I can't... " I run my hands in my hair and down my face." Jazz, I fucking never cheated on her. I swear."

"Well, she feels cheated on, man. You're such a douche bag."

"I'm drowning, Jazz. I can't keep up," I sniff.

"James been giving you coke?"

"No, man. I only did it that one time."

"Then, what the fuck is going on with you, Edward? We've been on the road for 13 months and you been acting weird for the last six. Man, we've been best friend, since we were five and you're like a stranger. Talk to me. C'mon, what's going on in that head?"

My body shakes and I lean down on the bar, hiding my head. Jazz puts an arm over my shoulder.

BPOV

Dad and I return home within thirty minutes with takeout. The good people of Forks unfortunately know me all too well and the diner fills up to full capacity and more. "Even small time hicks love rock stars." Dad's icomment, not mine.

I finish up my salad and bread sticks, while Dad polishes off half a cow and potatoes. Should a man in his forties eat like that?

Dad gets comfortable in his Lazy Boy and, with remote in hand, flips the TV on to a Mariner's game. I beg out and head up to my room.

My cell sings and a giggle escapes me. Alice.

"Hey..." I answer.

"A little birdie and I figured out you are home, Ms. B?" she taunts me.

"I might be. Who's the birdie?" I question with fear.

"I just got off the phone with Jazz. He's worried about you, Honey. You want some company?" she coos.

"Yeah, if you are the company."

"Be there in five." She disconnects.

Knowing Alice, she will break all speed records and be here in three. When she puts her pedal to the metal, she hauls ass.

I make it downstairs in time before the doorbell sounds off. Charlie is fast asleep in his chair. So, we quietly steal upstairs.

Alice sits on the bed, crossed-legged, while I pace about the floor.

"I didn't come over here to watch you dance around. What happened, B?"

I muster up my courage and tell her everything, as she sits cross-legged on my bed with her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you call me, Bella, when this started to happen?" She sighs.

"I don't know." I sit next to Alice. "It's all confusing."

"Do you still love him?"

I laugh. "That's the one thing I do know. God, I wouldn't know how not to love him. But I don't love Tony," I bitch.

"That makes no sense, Bella, Edward is Tony." she whines.

"No. It's like an alter ego with him. Edward loved his music. And this Tony is a screw up." I wave my hands around. "Alice, it's as though we have another self. These record execs play mind games. They flaunt drugs and alcohol. Fast cars, fancy hotels and try to pimp us out."

Alice gasps, "They did what?"

"They would brings us other partners."

"You're kidding me? And Edward went for this?" she yells.

"No. But he did take the bait with the alcohol. He's been drinking heavily. Um, thats why he hasn't been able to... Well, you know."

"And what about Jasper?" she raises an eyebrow.

"God no. He's my rock. And Alice, he would never cheat on you." I fall onto my back and look up at the ceiling.

"Alice, I miss the old us. I miss the small clubs without these big sharks. I want to play our kind of music. I don't want to be Izzy. And I sure as hell don't want Edward to be Tony. "

Alice lies back next to me and takes my hand.

EPOV

Jasper hoists me up out of the stool and we go to my room. He orders room service and throws me into the shower.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I see a full table of food and a pot of coffee. Jasper leans back on a chair with his bare feet up, biting into a hamburger. "Man, this is good." He chews with a smile.

I walk over to my suitcase, grab a pair of boxers and slide them on under the towel. Taking the towel off, I put on my jeans and run my fingers through my half-dried hair. I sit across for Jasper and take a huge bite out of a burger. The juices explode in my mouth and I can't remember the last time I ate anything. Jasper pours me a cup of coffee and hands it to me. The warm liquid feels good going down my throat.

"My mama always said," His voice goes up a few octaves, "Jasper, you can't make a decision, especially an important one, on an empty stomach. And don't be drinking those spirits, boy, they'll play with your head something fierce!"

I laugh. "Your mother never sounded like that, J."

He gives me a sly grin. "Got you to laugh, didn't I?" He coughs. "Look Edward, I've been dancing around between you and Bella, since we left home. What's eating at you?"

"I failed her, Jasper. We always dreamed of being big stars. Remember how you and Alice, Bella and me would watch movies, every weekend growing up?"

"Yeah, but you and Bella took it to the limits. You two would memorize the lines and act them out. You'd sing the songs and be the performers. It was in the both of you."

"I did it for her. Yeah, it was fun, when we were kids. But now? Jasper, I've wanted out of this gig for a long time, now? I couldn't tell her. I couldn't keep her from her dream."

"And getting drunk and sneaking off was a better way to handle it, Edward? Why didn't you fucking talk to us? Why didn't you at least come to me?" he rants.

"I don't know. You looked like you were really into it, too."

"Man, I was there for the ride. And Alice made me. She wanted me to look after the two of you. Your sister is a force to be reckoned with." He sighs. "Look, I see it this way. Bella is your Cher and you are her Sonny," he explains.

I argue, "But I can sing!"

"Let her do the performing and you do the producing. God, Edward, be in the fucking background, but be with her." He grunts. "Man, you built up so much resentment and hate. And you don't think she didn't see it?"

"I was too drunk to see anything." I grumble, "I didn't want to see anything."

"So, what's the plan?" He finishes off his one burger and starts on another.

"I've got to find her first," I mumble.

"That's easy." He says while chewing.

I stare at him. "And?"

"God Edward, did the booze make you stupid, too?" He takes a large gulp of coffee and swallows. "She went home."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with Alice." He shrugs. "And the plane is gone. The last flight went to Seattle. And there's a rental car in her name." He grabs his burger and digs in. He looks up rather smug and smirks, "So what's the plan, Stan?"

BPOV

Side by side, Alice and I are snuggle under my covers, watching "Grease". We sing along with "Greased Lightnin", laughing, while doing the hand gestures. Charlie walks by my door, peaks in, waves to Alice, "Glad you're here, maybe you can get her to talk" and walks to his room. We laugh, until I cry. Alice hugs me tight.

EPOV

It's midnight. Jasper and I sit in a remote corner at the airport, waiting to board our plane. We keep to ourselves, even though there are few people.

Jasper smacks my arm and whispers, "Would you sit the fuck still! You're like a four-year old that has to take a piss."

I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles.

"What are they doing, Jazz?" I sit up. "I know you talked with Alice."

"They're watching old musicals. They started out with "Grease" and Alice said they were going to watch "Singing in the Rain" next."

I laugh. "That's Bella's favorite. We used to sing that song during rainstorms. Once we ran outside and got soaking wet." I grin. "Man, that's when it was all so simple."

They announce our plane boarding. We both get up at the same time. Jasper puts his arm around me, "Let's do this."

BPOV

Alice, who never cooks, is at the stove, trying to figure out how to turn it on.

I giggle, "Did you want to eat something?"

"I know it's 3 AM, but I also know, we aren't going to get any sleep. And if I have to watch you sulk and whimper, while watching Gene Kelly, I want to do it on a full tummy. If you don't mind?"

"No. I don't mind. What did you want?" I sarcastically answer her.

"Your infamous French Toast with apples and cinnamon," she happily sings.

I nod my head. "Sure". I get all the ingredients and we create a feast. Alice does try to help. She cuts up the apples and cuts her finger. That's the end of having a sous chef. At least, Edward could cut apples without injuries.

We take our plates back up to my room, settle into the bed and continue watching my Gene.

EPOV

No sooner than we land, the rains begin. Yeah, good old Seattle. Jasper and I toss our bags into the backseat and hop right in. He drives. He says he wants the car to stay on the ground. Fucking ass, he drives just as fast as I do.

We make it into Forks, as the sun rises.

"Wow, man, wake up," Jasper yelps.

I sleepily open my eyes to a huge double rainbow haloing the highway. "It's like an archway to Forks," I mumble.

"It's your own yellow brick road, Edward." He chuckles.

I shake my head. "Jasper, your fucking weird."

"No, man, it's a sign." He believes!

I continue to shake my head and roll my eyes.

As soon as we hit Forks, the rain comes down in buckets. You can barely see out of the window. We turn the corner to Bella's house.

"Stop, Jazz!" I quickly yell.

"What? What's the matter, Edward?" Jasper looks at me and questions.

"What do I say? Maybe she won't talk to me." I panic.

"Jaspers sighs. "Man, you won't know, unless you try."

BPOV

After cleaning our dishes and saying goodbye to Dad, as he traipses off to work, I hear a roar of an engine in the driveway, a few minutes later. Did Dad come back?

I stand in the doorway and see him. Jasper somehow whisks past me, I think I say, "upstairs", and stare at the soaked figure of my Edward. He slumps in defeat, but his eyes are on mine. His hands are in his pockets, but he doesn't move. His unruly hair plasters to his face, laying flat. His hoodie stretches soaked to his knees. And his sneakers sink into the mud. Yet, he still doesn't move.

I wear but only a tank top and shorts. I grab a raincoat off of the hall-tree and walk out of the door. He takes a step forward. Our eyes never stray from one another. We stand a few feet apart.

JPOV

The two idiots are in a Mexican standoff in the pouring rain. Edward with his head down, shuffling his feet, and Bella with her hands on her hips, shaking her head. Alice and I stand in the front doorway, watching them.

My girl pokes me to do something. I don't like pressure. Although, I think better when there's a loaded gun to my head. I look at Alice, smile and say, "Okay, sing with me, Honey. I think this will do it."

I open the front door. The rain blows in, but who cares. We have two people we love that need our push. We sing at the top of our lungs...

Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...

Both of them turn to look at us, We sing louder.

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again  
I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love  
Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face  
I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Singin' in the rain

Alice and I walk out onto the porch and start to dance, still singing... very loud!

Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
I'm happy again!  
I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!  
I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain...

They finally move around. Bella kicks up water on Edward and he returns the favor. They stop and hold one another tightly. And Alice and I sing louder.

Why am I smiling  
And why do I sing?  
Why does September  
Seem sunny as spring?  
Why do I get up  
Each morning and start?  
Happy and head up  
With joy in my heart  
Why is each new task  
A trifle to do?  
Because I am living  
A life full of you.

We sing, as they just hold on tight. It's the beginning of a new chapter. We'll make sure that they heal. We'll make sure they stay real. Because we are singin' and dancin' in the raaaain.

I dip Alice.

The End


End file.
